The purpose of the proposed research project is to evaluate cost differences between self-selected non-intervention diets and self-selected low fat intervention diets. Two levels of low fat diets will be evaluated: one will be a typical lipid lowering diet reflecting a total fat intake of less than 30% of energy intake; the other will be a more restrictive diet reflecting fat intake at approximately 20% of energy intake. Existing four-day food records (4DR) and nutrient calculations from two NIH funded clinical trials will be used for the cost analysis. Product price information from the scanning database of a local supermarket will be used to calculate costs of individual food items. Prices for restaurant items will be obtained from the NCC computerized file of restaurant data. Individual differences in food costs will be determined for 4DRs collected before and after the low fat diet intervention. The average cost per day, per 1000 kcal, per restaurant meal, and per food group will be calculated, and differences between baseline and 12 months will be tested for significance. Differences between baseline and 12 month intake of energy, total fat, and fat as % of energy intake will also be calculated and compared with cost differences. Interpretation of the results will focus on the cost implications for compliance to nutrition intervention programs designed to reduce fat in the American diet.